halofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gebruiker:TUBE-GAMER-NL
About me ¨°º¤øFOTOGRAFIEø¤º°¨ Dear Models & Makeup Artist. My name is Theo Beijk. Semi-pro (Not Professional moderately) active. Resided in a small village named NUENEN. In provicnie Noord-Brabant. Land Netherlands. Nuenen is quite known for the famous painter Vincent van Goch. Has gewoont here for three years and worked many Japanese tourists see you here by bus and their digital camera drive. a small village with lots of familiar :-) I am an experienced Semi-photographer located in Nuenen The Netherlands (EU) With interests including fine art photography, beauty, female bodies, portraits, Gotic, Vampire, clouwns,Bikini, Lingerie, top-less, glamour, all other idea from you, and Nature, landscapes, airplaine, cartuning. I am always working on a fine-art female nude project smile, Ask me only when you will and over 18 years age. I am mainly concentrating on shooting studio & outside shoots.. I like to capture the female human body in its complexities and simplicities. I am interested in working with female models, which can help advance my projects & Yours projects. I appreciate my models’ feedback and collaboration. The best pictures come from this kind of collaboration. From my experience good models are good communicators as well smile. I am also open to trying new projects in my fields of interest that anyone may have in mind. Tell me ur idea project. To ensure picture quality I use Canon 40 D, camera and lenses. For studio shoots I rent studio time by time when need. or in me home litlle studio. Type of me time work. Time For Print (free) Only in Nuenen, me home village in the netherlands. Time For CD/Dvd (free) Only in Nuenen, me home village in the netherlands. Time for Wetransfer.com (free) Only in Nuenen, me home village in the netherlands. "Local Home in NUENEN"(TFP / tfpcd. tfwe Only here)(Gratis) "Region NL, Nuenen, Eindhoven, Budel, Weert Tilburg, " (TFP maby ask me) "Region BE, Hamont,," Hello welcome Photographer Theo Beijk Paid not models, make up artists ect. You pay me as a model photographer, Including makeup artist, studio, travel expenses. If I come to your location, inside and outside of Netherlands Netherlands, for the model to betallen in advance. Free shoots only in my hometown, 100 free 0.0 euro. Unless otherwise agreed with each other. I work exclusively with my own agreement (contract) Are you under 18? Are you obliged with your parents, discuss, and come up with parents after the shoot. those are the rules and regulations in the Netherlands. Comments, tags, messages, lists are welcome! Website http:///www.beyk.nl http://www.modelmayhem.com/636779 https://www.model-kartei.de/sedcards/fotograf/6132/nbm-models/ * SPECS My Computer Details LENOVO LAPTOP Processor Intel® Celeron® CPU N2840 @ 2.16GHz Manufacturer Intel Speed 2.2 GHz Number of Cores 2 CPU ID BFEBFBFF00030678 Family 06 Model 37 Stepping 8 Revision Video Card Intel® HD Graphics Manufacturer Intel Chipset Intel® HD Graphics Dedicated Memory 64.0 MB Total Memory 1.8 GB Pixel Shader Version 5.0 Vertex Shader Version 5.0 Hardware T & L Yes Vendor ID 8086 Device ID 0F31 Plug and Play ID VEN_8086&DEV_0F31&SUBSYS_390517AA&REV_0E Driver Version 10.18.10.4276 Memory 4.0 GB Operating System Microsoft Windows 8.1 (build 9600), 64-bit Service Pack 0 Size 64 Bit Edition Version 6.3.9600 Locale 0413 BIOS A7CN40WW Version LENOVO A7CN40WW Manufacturer LENOVO Date Display Maximum Resolution 1360 x 768 Sound Device 1 Intel® Display Audio Driver Version 6.16.0.3154 Sound Device 2 Bluetooth Audio Device Driver Version 8.0.1.306 Sound Device 3 Conexant SmartAudio HD Driver Version 8.65.28.50 DVD PLDS DVD-RW DA8A5SH CD PLDS DVD-RW DA8A5SH Drive 1 Size 931.3 GB Free 758.8 GB Drive 2 Size 465.6 GB Free 440.3 GB Drive 3 Size 89.8 GB Free 23.5 GB Drive 4 Size 5.3 GB Free 3.4 GB Browsers Internet Explorer 11.0.9600.18036 Chrome 46.0.2490.80 Firefox Safari Software Java Flash 18.0.0.232 DirectX 11.0 .NET 3.5.30729.4926. * ____________________________________________________________________ * TWITCH TV http://www.twitch.tv/tube_gamers_nl/profile * STEAM http://steamcommunity.com/id/TUBE_GAMERS_NL/ * wows http://forum.worldofwarships.eu/index.php?/user/tube-gamers-527769468/ * GAMEFORCE http://nl.gameforge.com/profile/show/TUBE-GAMERS-NL-4067047 * _____________________________________________________________________ *